The present invention relates to a slow reproducing apparatus for a VTR or VCR using an image memory and, more particularly, to an improvement of a slow reproducing apparatus using a field memory.
Slow reproduction is performed in a video tape recorder (VTR) or a video cassette recorder (VCR) as follows.
(1) Slow reproduction is performed simply by reducing the rotating speed of a capstan motor. In this case, noise is often generated on a reproduced image.
(2) Noiseless slow reproduction is performed by intermittently driving a capstan motor and using a special-purpose reproduction head.
(3) Noiseless slow reproduction is performed by reducing the rotating speed of a capstan motor and using a head which is arranged on a piezoelectric element and is movable in a widthwise direction of a recording track.
In methods (2) and (3), a slow-reproduced image without noise can be obtained. However, in method (2), a special-purpose reproduction head is necessary, and in method (3), a special apparatus for moving the head is necessary. Method (1) is not practical since noise is generated.